Exile
by Ancient Shadow Dragon-Wolf
Summary: Bakura was given another chance at life after he had lost to the Pharaoh. He tried to exact his revenge from the afterlife. For doing so, he was stripped of his right to heaven. He was cast into becoming an archangel. Now that he is back again in the world, the only thing he is after is Ryou. Will Ryou be able to escape? or is Bakura's grip too firm to break free of? (Tender/Death)
1. CHAPTER ONE

**A/N: This is a story I wrote for Shadow Spirit Dragon-Wolf. It is mainly Tender with implications of Kleptoshipping. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.**

**Exile **

**CHAPTER ONE **

**BAKURA'S POV **

I had been given the choice of going to the afterlife after being defeated by the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh of all people! My hatred for him only grew. I would think of more ways to destroy him while I went there. I kne I was leaving behind Ryou. I felt my chest twinge at the thought of leaving him. Hopefully, he is able to know the reason for why I must leave him. I am nto the best at admitting my feelings. I never have been, and I don't plan on changing myself for that little runt.

I was in the Realm of the Gods for judgement. I walked up to where Ma'at was.

"So, this is the right place?" I asked casually.

"Yes, Akefia Bakura." The Goddess replied.

I cringed at someone using my real name. I'd rather higher beings did not know of it. It was a bit annoying knowing that. I narrowed my eyes a little.

"Good, so am I able to pass or not?" I asked, my patience thinning as I wanted to kno whether or not I'd be able to go onto the afterlife.

"Perhaps…..but the thing is, if you do and you try to do anything bad…..you will have torn wings. You would become an archangel, and be returned to the world of the living." Ma'at explained.

I listened to what she had to say. So I wasn't able to plot vengeance while in the afterlife? That ruins my plans… I'll have to do something about that. I smirked at the end of what she had said.

"And your point is?" I asked dryly.

"Bakura, don't you realize what might happen if you don't go by what I have said?" Ma'at asked ith a brow raised.

"Yes, but I'm not here to listen to your explanations. I'm here for your judgment." I replied simply.

"If you plan on doing something that will damage your spirit, then I cannot let you pass." Ma'at said calmly.

I glared daggers at the Goddess. I had been ot her before, but I had done what she had said I shouldn't do. I plotted against the Pharaoh, and I still have not gotten my sweet revenge for my people.

"Bakura, this is the second time you have been here. And the second time I have told you this. Will you not learn?" She asked with a sigh.

I probably never will. I don't plan on learning what others sought to teach me. I saw no purpose in it. At least, this way, I'll be able to go back. I looked at her as if I didn't care which was true. I really didn't care if I passed or not. If it seemed it did, I didn't really. I still have things I need to do in the mortal world. There are still unresolved issues that need to be completed.

"You know I am a troubled soul, Ma'at. I am already an Archangel. What do you expect of me? To be a good little boy? Well, I'm not and I never will be. I am the Thief King after all. Goodness is not in my blood." I replied with a smirk.

"It seems so. Go back to the mortal plane, but you know what you must do. You are to watch over the light." Ma'at told me.

I nodded. I knew that this was my permanent sentence. It was better than having to go back to the ancient times. At least I'll be able to be with that little runt again.

When I returned from my visit, I noticed that something was wrong with Ryou. I walked towards him. My tattered wings that would never heal were folded neatly on my back. Only those of the light can really see me. I think the other yami are still able to as well. It's just Ryou is able to see more I guess.

"Ry, what's rong?" I asked upon seeing tears in the boy's eyes.

I knew that my light has strength. He's just an innocent one who has been through more than others. I know of his past like I know my own. I wouldn't admit that I actually care for him. It wouldn't be me if I did that.

"I-It's just…people at school were mean to me.. again…." Ryou replied.

My eyes narrowed slightly. No one was allowed to harm my light except me.

"Well, Ryou, you always said you wanted to play a game right?" I asked with a glint of mischief in my eyes.

"Yeah, I did." Ryou replied hesitantly.

"Well, how about I go play one with those jerks?" I asked with a smirk.

"Huh?" Ryou asked, fear in his eyes at what I may or may not do.

"Don't worry, hikari… I'll be back. By the way, was it Chibi Pharaoh's friends who did it? Or just some random nobody?" I inquired before leaving my lighter half.

"Ummm…." Ryou replied, reluctant to answer.

I turned back to him. I had a plan if he didn't answer my question. If he wanted to protect his friends, then I would go after them one by one. I stared down at him. He looked away from me after a while.

"Ryou….tell me now or I will force it out of you." I told him in a low voice.

"N-No, I won't let you hurt people." Ryou replied, backing away a little from me.

"It's too bad you don't get a choice." I replied with a smirk as I advanced on him. "Sooner or later with you backing up like this, you'll be right where I want you."

"N-No…" Ryou said, afraid but not entirely backing down from me.

I continued my advance on him. He was almost at the wall. It only took a few more steps, and then I had pinned him there.

"Listen, you little brat, tell me who did this to you." I snarled.

Ryou glared at me. "Maybe…"

"Why not? Do you want me to just stand here and let you get beaten up again?" I growled.

"….I guess not." Ryou agreed after a few minutes or so.

"Then tell me, fool. Or I will get it out of you one way or antoehr." I said more as a promise than a threat.

"It…was Honda and Jounichi." Ryou finally told me.

I tossed the boy roughly to the ground. I heard him yelp in pain, but ignored him for now. A determined anger entered my eyes. Those little bastards would get what they deserved for hurting him. I smirked fiendishly at knowing the perfect way to teach those two a lesson. I unfurled my wings for one moment, flexing them before setting out to do what must be done. I knew Ryou didn't like me hurint his friends, but those who harm what is rightfully mine are going to get more than just a simple beating. Watch yourselves, fools, for Thief King Bakura will come to you sooner than you think.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**Exile **

**CHAPTER TWO **

**RYOU'S POV **

I wasn't really sure about this. I was a little worried for my friends at having an idea of what he might do to them. I was a little disappointed in Bakura for being kicked out of the afterlife for what he did. I thought he was better than that. What he did, only proved me wrong. I had been sad when he had left the first time. I wasn't sure if I was happy or horrified of his return.

I hoped he wouldn't be too hard on Jonouchi and Honda. They might be asses, but they are Yugi's friends after all. Even that girl that hangs out with him can be, pardon my language, a bitch. I sometimes wonder why Yugi hangs out with them.

I sighed, wondering when Bakura was going to come back. I didn't like having to wait like this sometimes.

I wondered if Yugi would want me over there ever again with what I thought he may do to his friends. He was probably already over there with how long it's been.

It hasn't been as bad since Bakura came back. He still plots against Yami which I think he should stop. He knows my relationship with Yugi. I wondered if he may destroy that one with how possessive he's become of me. I hoped nothing would go wrong. Just to be safe, I got out my cell phone and called him. There were a few rings before the person I was trying to get into contact would answer.

"Ryou? What's up? I something wrong?" Yugi asked from the other end.

"Hi, Yugi. Nothing's wrong. It's just…..make sure Honda and Jonouchi are alright. Bakura may be after them from what happened." I told him.

"Oh… Ok, I'll do my best Ry." Yugi assured with a light smile.

"That's good. Has everything been ok..otherwise from what might happen?" I asked worriedly.

"Everything's fine. Grandpa just got some new decks for the shop." Yugi replied happily.

"I'm happy for you. Maybe I'll stop by later." I suggested.

"Sure, I'd like that." Yugi replied. "Anyways, Ry, I should probably go. Grandpa is calling for me to help with the shop. I'll see you later."

"Later, Yugi." I said before hanging up.

I smiled to myself after that talk with him. I didn't have anything to worry about, right?

**BAKURA'S POV **

I smirked to myself at what I had planned. I walked towards where the two were. They probably were foolish to think me as still the hikari. It was so easy to fool those friends of Yugi's.

"Hey, what's Bakura doing here?" Jonouchi asked.

"Maybe he wants another beating." Honda stated with a smirk crossing his lips.

"You fool, I am not here for what you put my little hikari through." I snapped at them.

I knew that would give me away, btu I was too infuriated to care. I looked at them with a deadly stare that could kill right then and there. I was tempted to do so without a Shadow Game. No one hurts Ryou and gets away with it.

"Huh?" Honda asked as if he didn't know a thing.

Jonouchi was in a offensive position. He seemed he was going to fight me with the looks of it.

"Do you really think you can stand against me?" I asked with my wings fully unfurled as I was ready to pounce on these two.

"Bakura, stop!" Yugi said.

"Oh, look who decided to show up. What are you doing here Chibi Pharaoh?" I sneered.

"They may be jerks, but they are my friends. I won't have you killing them or worse." Yugi said.

"Don't make me laugh. You can't stand up against me….. I thought you'd be better than this. You are the closest friend to my hikari…." I said dryly.

"I won't stand idly by when my friends are in danger." He replied, standing his ground in front of me.

"I'm afraid you have to." I replied as I knocked the boy out and threw him harshly onto the pavement of the ground.

"Yugi! What did you do to him you bastard?!" Jonouchi asked with his fists clenched.

"Yugi is of no concern of yours. Though you should be concerned about me…." I said with a dark laugh.

Jonouchi stood there. He wasn't sure if he should try to do something or not. He had a feeling he was outmatched here, but he didn't care. He just saw Yugi's limp form on the ground, and knew he had to do something.

"Let's see…. Who wants their soul sent to the shadows first?" I asked darkly.

The two teens shared a look. They weren't sure of what they should do.

"Hurt the puppy, and you'll be hearing from me." The voice of the CEO said as he had been walking to the Game Shop.

"Fine, Priest. I'll leave him alone….but the other one I shall do what I want with him." I said with a smirk, a feral look in my eyes.

Honda felt as though he had been singled out. He backed up a little. He had a feeling something bad was going to happen to him.

I smirked upon knowing of what the boy was going to endure right now with what I had in mind. I let the shadows leap out, surrounding the teen. Honda yelped in surprise, unaware that it had come from me. The shados bended to my will. They consumed his soul. It was now sent to the Realm of the Shadows. It will be devoured by the demons and monsters of that realm. I knew that the Chibi Pharaoh would wake up soon enough. I took my leave after that task was done. I went back to where Ryou was.

"So…I dealt with them." I said casually.

"What did you do?" Ryou asked with uncertainty in his brown eyes.

"I did what needed to be done. That idiotic priest kept Jonouchi safe. Though Honda wasn't from my wrath. He is just on a little….trip to the Shadow Realm." I explained to him.

"Oh…" Ryou said, unsure of what else he could say to that.

"Yes…. Now, about that relationship you have with Yugi." I said, knowing this would perplex him.

"W-What? H-How do you know about that?" He spluttered out.

"Nothing that concerns you gets past me. I have hard of what you and Yugi have been doing. I won't let it go on any further." I told him sternly.

"W-Why? You're not the boss of me!" He retorted with defiance in his eyes.

"Actually, you'd be wrong in saying that….. I _AM _the boss of _you _and _NO ONE _else can have you." I replied as I knocked the boy out.

I dragged him off to where I planned on keeping him. No one would be able to take him from me now. And, no one ould be able to save little Ryou.


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**Exile **

**CHAPTER THREE **

**RYOU'S POV **

I slowly got to a state of consciousness. I opened my eyes slowly. Where was I? I noticed Yugi was there, but why? What reason did Koe have from bringing him here? He looked hurt. I hope nothing bad had happened ot him. I tried to go over to him, but something stopped me. There wasn't anything visible to be seen that would hold me where I am. What could it be?

"So….you're finally awake Yadonushi." The dark voice of Bakura said from the other side of the room.

I looked over at him. I glared, knowing he was the cause of this. _He _caused everything bad to happen to Yugi.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Oh, but that's such a simple answer to that. Are you sure you want it answered?" He taunted.

"Just answer me, Koe!" I almost shouted at him from the annoyance I felt from how he spoke to me.

"Well, I want you for myself. Though you have a little friend to play with so you're not entirely alone here." He answered with a smirk.

I sighed. I had thought he was better than this. Apparently, I had thought wrong. I wondered what his true intentions were for us. I looked over at Yugi. He seemed to be stirring.

"Yugi?" I asked softly.

"Huh?" The shorter boy asked as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Good, you're awake as well. It's a good thing I'm sparing you. Otherwise, Ryou would get upset with me." Bakura said thoughtfully, his wings flicking a bit.

"W-What do you want with me then? I didn't do anything." Yugi stammered, fear spearking in his innocent amethyst eyes.

"But you did do something. You fell in love with my hikari. That means I own you as well." Bakura told him.

"Leave Yugi out of this!" I yelled at him.

"I'm afraid I cannot, little Yadonushi. I cannot leave alone what is MINE." Bakura replied in a snarl as he advanced on us.

I was trying to not cower or curl into myself. I shivered a bit though at him advancing on us. I wasn't sure what I was able to do against him. I stood in front of Yugi. If there was nothing, at least I could protect him.

"Stupid little hikari, you can't protect him from me forever. You'll have to sleep, and let don your guard sooner or later." Bakura stated in a condescending yet taunting way that he sometimes uses.

"Keep away from Yugi! Take me, but not him." I said, standing up against him.

"Do you honestly think you're able to stand up against me? I thought you kne better than that. Though since you offered, I will take you first. Your little friend can watch." Bakura replied ith a dark chuckle.

I shivered again. I felt his hands on me. I tried not to look up at him. I knew if I did then my composure would break. I didn't want to break in front of him. He placed a hand on my chin which forced me to look up into his eyes. I tried to break away from his hold. It was useless, and I knew it. That didn't mean I would really go by it. It was probably foolish. Though there wasn't anything else I could do.

"You know….I almost feel sorry for having to do this. If only you would have submitted to me earlier. Then none of this would have had to happen." Bakura said thoughtfully.

"I somehow doubt that." I muttered.

"It would have happened anyways you know." Bakura said casually as he held a knife in one of his hands which he twirled.

I had a feeling I knew what he would do with that. I wish I could back away from him or something. I didn't want any of this to happen to either of us. Though it was inevitable with how Bakura tends to get.

The knife was used to slice off my clothes. I shivered at the feel of the chill air against my bare skin. I stared at him. I was waiting for what else he would do.

"I will make you bleed for me. I will make you scream my name. I will make you feel pain…. You shall be _mine_, Ryou Bakura." The spirit growled as he dragged the knife over the bare flesh.

I let out a small whimper at the pain shooting through me at the blade digging into my skin. It was drove through me several times in different places. I cried out after some time. I knew it was inevitable to do so. I couldn't hold it back for too long. I couldn't stand up against him. I never could, and it was a foolish thing for me to think I could even try to do so. I whimpered, curling into myself on the ground when he was through with me.

"What do you have to say now?" Bakura mocked. "Oh wait, you can't since you are quivering like the little one I think of you as."

"Shut up.." I muttered, wanting it all to stop and go away.

"What did you say?" Bakura asked.

"Please….just go away." I whimpered, not wanting to get even more hurt by him.

"I'm afraid that can't happen. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not. There's no way out of this, Ryou… And no way to ever be rid of me." He replied softly with a smirk crossing his lips.

I didn't say anything to that. I knew it was true. I just didn't want to believe it.

Bakura kneeled down in front of me. He looked at what he had done. It seemed like a pleased expression came over him at his handiwork on my body.

"I think I'll leave you this way. It might teach you a lesson." Bakura sneered.

"W-What are you going to do to Yugi?" I asked, knowing I might nto get an answer but I didn't care anymore.

"Nothing you need to worry about. I'll take very good care of your little friend." Bakura said with a chuckle.

I couldn't keep Yugi safe. I was a failure for not being able to keep Bakura from doing something to him. I only hoped that Yugi would forgive me. I wasn't sure if he would with what I thought Bakura had in mind of doing. I was too tired to do anything. I closed my eyes, letting myself black out again from the loss of blood.

"No one will take you away from me… No one can find you here, my little Ryou."


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

**Exile **

**CHAPTER FOUR **

**YUGI'S POV **

I had seen everything that had happened to Ryou. I hoped he was alright. It worried me seeing him on the ground ith drying and still spilling blood on him. It was a disconcerting sight to see. I had a feeling I was next on Bakura's list. I didn't know why he had decided to do this to us. It didn't make any sense.

"Now, it's your turn." Bakura said darkly as he turned to face me.

I shivered at how he spoke. I knew that meant that shit was going to happen. I hoped nothing else would happen to Ryou while he dealt with me. I wondered where Yami was. He usually was with me when I was knocked out or in some sort of situation like the one I'm in right now. I wonder if something might have happened to him again.

"The Pharaoh can't help you now.." Bakura snarled as he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt.

I was thrown hard against the wall. I cried out from the pain that ent through me at the impact. I felt something wet come from my head. I placed a hand on it. When I took it off, I noticed there was blood. I paled at seeing my on blood on my hand from trying to stop it on the wound. It took a little while, but I was able to staunch it for now. I looked to where Bakura stood. I couldn't bring myself to look up at him. I kne that my resolve would crumble if I looked into that dominant stare. I kept my gaze on the ground. I couldn't stand right then. I just laid there for what seemed an hour or less. I wasn't sure how much time passed. There wasn't anything around here that told me of what time it was or anything.

"Listen to me, Yugi…. There is no escape from my grasp. You and my hikari will stay here. I won't let you go…no matter what. No one can save you or find you here." The thief said as he kneeled down to face me.

I spat in his face. There wasn't anything else I can do since apparently we are stuck here with him. It wasn't really the most comforting news to hear with what he had told me.

Bakura narrowed his eyes at this. He wiped the spit off of him. A cruel glimmer entered his gaze. He harshly grabbed one of my arms, twisting it to an unnatural angle. I felt the bones breaking under his grip. I cried out in pain. I knew it was broken now. I wouldn't be able to use it now. I glared at him in hatred. I didn't like having to be with this person who sought out to keep me here without any say in it.

"W-Why are you doing this?" I asked.

Bakura didn't answer after a few moments. He had let go of my arm for now. It lay limp on one of my sides. I wasn't sure what he aimed on breaking my limbs. It only wouldn't allow me to move that much.

"W-Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"It's very simple, little Yugi. I don't plan on letting either of you go. You know what you have done, and for that you shall be punished." Bakura snarled.

"You can't control love." I managed to say before my body was racked with more pain.

"Did I say you could speak, fool?" Bakura asked with anger flashing in his eyes.

"N-No.." I gasped out.

"That's a good Chibi Pharaoh." Bakura mocked.

I whimpered at how he spoke to me. I didn't know what I had done wrong. The only thing I did was fall in love with Ryou. How is that wrong? What gave him the right to control our lives? I glared at him with hatred at how he treated Ryou and I. I had a feeling something worse may happen whenever Yami would come.

"And look, no Pharaoh here to save you. He probably already forgot you by now. You were already a wimp to being with." Bakura said casually though with a taunting edge to it.

"Yami will find me! I have not given up on him yet nor will he on me!" I replied.

"That's what you think. I doubt he will ever find you here. Only if I wish it, he will come here. Though it is trickier than that to find this place in the shadows." Bakrua mused with a smirk crossing his lips.

I almost cried out at feeling a knife being torn into my skin. I watched as my blood left me to pool on the ground. I knew that was what he wanted. He wanted me to scream from the pain he caused in me. I wouldn't give him that satisfaction. Though something in his eyes told me differently. I gritted my teeth, trying not to cry out from the agony rushing through me with each stab he made.

"Come now, Yugi. You should have already given in. It's futile to fight against me…" Bakura said as he continued his slashes upon me.

"I won't…give into..you.." I managed to say from the pain.

"Oh, but you will sooner than you think." Bakura taunted.

I knew he was right, but it didn't mean I would listen. I didn't want to give in. I had a feeling if I did, then I would be betraying Ryou and even the Pharaoh for giving into the King of Thieves. Though I couldn't hold it back any longer. It was getting harder and harder as time passed. I eventually cried out in pain.

"Ahhh… That's what I like to hear. Your screams are music to my ears." Bakrua said with a pleased expression as he looked upon my bloodied form.

I looked over at Ryou. I noticed he was slowly coming awake. He probably was waking up from hearing my screams. I was a little worried for him with what Bakura might do to him. I should probably be more worried about what would happen to me, but I wasn't and that wasn't the kind of person I am.

"Y-Yami…" Ryou murmured as he slowly came to.

Bakura stopped what he was doing. He placed his blade on the ground, and quickly went over to his hikari. He bent down to see ho Ryou was.

"Yadonushi….are you alright?" Bakura asked, his voice almost soft with how he addressed Ryou.

"I-It hurts a little.." Ryou replied with a small whimper escaping his lips.

"Don't worry, hikari, you won't feel that pain for long. Take a rest while I finish things up here." Bakura said as he rose to his feet and went back to where I lay.

He looked over his handiwork. The symbol that was on my skin was probably his mark.

"You are no longer the Pharaoh's. You are _mine _now." Bakura hissed, low enough for only me to hear.

"Y-Yami will stop you!" I shouted at him.

"Now, now don't wake Ryou up. He's very sleepy at the moment." Bakura taunted, though his words had some truth in them.

I glared at him. I didn't care anymore. I knew that Ryou and even my own wellbeing was being threatened by what the darkness could do to us. I was afraid of what might happen to us now. There didn't seem to be any way to get out of here from what Bakura had said and how this place was. Then again, it would be difficult for either of us to get up in the condition we are in. I hope that Yami would be able to get here in time to save us. Even if there didn't seem hope, I wouldn't give up on the Pharaoh. I hoped that he would be able to somehow get us free from Bakura's grasp on us.

**YAMI'S POV **

I was looking around for where Yugi might be. I haven't seen him for a couple days or so. I had a feeling Bakura had something to do with this. I had been searching for what seemed more than only a few days. I noticed something out in one of the ally ways. I went to go check it out. I saw a flash of silver hair which made my suspicions clear as to who it was.

"Stop where you are, and tell me where my hikari is." I demanded to know.

"Well, well look who finally managed to find me. It took you more time than I thought it would." Bakura mocked.

"Tell me where Yugi is!" I demanded to know, my eyes narrowing slightly.

"You aren't in the position to be making demands. He and Ryou belong to me now." Bakura told me ith a smirk.

"Why can't you just accept their relationship? I was in love with Yugi, but I let go when he told me about his feelings for Ryou." I said calmly.

"You don't understand! People like you would never understand!" Bakura snarled, his wings flaring with dark energy.

"Show me where they are." I told him.

"If I show you, you cannot leave. You won't be able to return when you enter." Bakura warned.

"I don't care. I need to make sure Yugi is alright." I said, worried about the boy that I was supposed to protect.

"As you wish." Bakura said with mischief glinting in his eyes.

He then used the power of the shadows to bring us to a place. It seemed like it was a part in the Shadow Realm. I noticed that Yugi was laying down on the ground, broken and bloodied. I rushed over to him. I knelt down in front of him.

"Yugi! Yugi, wake up!" I pleaded, hoping he wasn't dead yet.

"It's too late, Pharaoh. He is lost to you…. And now, you are lost to the world."


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

**Exile **

**CHAPTER FIVE **

**BAKURA'S POV **

While the Pharaoh was occupied with his hikari, I went towards mine. I took him into my arms. I took him into a separate room that only I could enter. I chained him to the wall.

"This is only another part of your punishment. I will leave you here for a while… You can't leave, and no one can come into her besides myself." I told him.

"W-Why?" Ryou asked.

"Because you still haven't learned your lesson. It seems you can't understand what I am trying to teach you, creampuff." I replied with a smirk before leaving the room to go see the two.

"Y-Yami, you shouldn't be here… You shouldn't have come here." Yugi said weakly.

"Your arm is broken." Yami said. "I couldn't leave you. I had to find you, Aibou."

Yugi nodded in understanding.

"Isn't this comforting…seeing two of my enemies in one room…" I taunted.

"What did I ever do to you? What did Yugi do anything to you?" Yami almost shouted at me.

I smirked at his words. He should know what I blame him for. Though I know it was the priest's father who had committed the heinous act, I couldn't let anything go by. It's just…I have hated the Pharaoh for so long. Grudges are hard to break. Even mine are almost unbreakable with what has happened.

"Pharaoh, if only you knew…" I replied, hiding the emotions that were trying to resurface.

"I might be able to understand if you told me why you're doing this." Yami replied with anger boiling in him.

I held back the urge to laugh at him. I had no intentions of telling me the reasons behind what I did. If the fool didn't know, then I wouldn't tell him. There was no need to. He should know why I still held this grudge against him. If not, then well…he can't leave this place now. He is trapped along with his _precious _hikari. I wondered how my own was doing in his 'special' room. I had left him there for quite some time. I left the room the two were in to see how Ryou was.

Ryou heard footsteps coming towards him. He looked up, seeing it was me. He fought the urge to look away. He would try not to show fear, but it was hard with what I had done already.

"Hello again, hikari. Have you learned your lesson yet?" I asked, staring down at him with my penetrating gaze.

"B-Bakura….yes, please let me out of here.." Ryou pleaded.

"Who said I had planned you to be in here for a while? I didn't say you could be free yet." I replied darkly.

Ryou shivered. He wondered what I may do to him now.

I was considering of what else to do to him. There were so many ways of torturing him. Though some ways were more effective than others.

"A-Are you going to leave me in here again?" Ryou asked hesitantly.

"I might depending on whether or not you will be a good little boy or not." I replied calmly.

Ryou wasn't sure what to say to that. He wasn't sure of what may have happened to his friends.

"You know…the Pharaoh was willing to come in here to save Yugi….but he only entered my trap." I told him just to mess with him a little.

"W-What? What did you do with him?" Ryou asked.

"Nothing yet. I didn't say I had done anything to him…..yet." I answered my hikari's question.

Ryou's hands were a bit red from the cuffs digging into his skin. He seemed to have struggled a bit which was obvious from the caked blood on his wrists and on the metal.

"Don't hurt them." Ryou said quietly.

"Oh poor ignorant, hikari. When will you learn?" I taunted.

"Shut up!" Ryou yelled, he had come to his breaking point with what it looked like.

"What was that?" I asked, my eyes flashing dangerously. "Have you forgotten who the master is here?"

"N-No, but you can't control us like this. You can't do this, yami." Ryou said weakly.

"Oh, but I can and I already have. Even if you try to fight over my control, you'll only grow weaker with each attempt. There are many ways to make you docile in this place." I hissed.

Ryou shivered at how I spoke to him. It only made me smirk knowing how the things I said made him react. If only he could submit to me already. I knew I was getting to him slowly but surely. It would only be a matter of time before his will is broken.

Now, the question was, which way should I try first? He was chained here for a reason. Mainly so only I could enter to either do whatever I wanted or release him. I didn't plan on releasing him for quite some time. There are still things that I must say and do to him no one else would. Maybe after this,, he would second guess on betraying me again.

"Now, have you forgotten the times where you were alone?" I asked, brandishing a whip for with each time he either lied or said something I didn't like.

"Y-Yes.." Ryou replied, a little afraid at seeing what I had in one of my hands to use on him.

"Good answer." I replied. "Do you regret betraying me and falling for someone else?"

"No." Ryou replied.

I cracked the whip hard against him. I snarled at the boy. He should think twice for what he did.

Ryou whimpered at the lash of the whip.

"What was that, Yadonushi?" I hissed in a lo tone.

"N-Nothing.." Ryou replied.

"That's what I thought." I said, looking at him as I whipped him for the second time just because I was still angry at him.

"Bakura, you have to understand…people can't control who they fall in love with." Ryou said.

I almost laughed at hearing him try to placate me. It did amuse me to see him attempt such a futile thing.

"You know what you did. Do you honestly think I'd let you go?" I asked as I used the whip again.

Ryou cried out in pain. Good, let me hear the soun of your agony. This will teach him.

"Now, let's try this again little Ryou, do you regret what you did?" I asked.

Ryou didn't reply at first. If he wasn't going to, I was going to use it again. I was tempted to when it his silence had lasted a while.

"Well?" I asked, my patience thinning.

"No.." Ryou replied again.

"Let's see if you still say that after this."


	6. CHAPTER SIX

**Exile **

**CHAPTER SIX **

**RYOU'S POV **

I didn't know what I had done wrong. It didn't make sense. None of this did! I endured what Bakura did to me. My stomach growled. I hadn't eaten for who knows how long. I wondered when I would be given anything to eat if he let me. I thought he was going ot leave me to starve here. He had left a little while ago after the last punishment.

I was worried for what may happen to Yugi. I had no idea what might be happening to him. I didn't know what would happen to me either. I knew Bakura could be an….ass, but at least he had some reason behind it. I knew that there is some good in him. It's just….what I think sometimes may be wrong with how he acts at times.

I was dozing off when I heard footsteps again. I tensed in case it was him come to torture me again. I shivered at remembering what had happened last time. I really hoped that wasn't the reason he came back. I barely opened my eyes to see silver. I cursed under my breath.

"What? Are you surprised to see me?" The voice of Bakura taunted.

"Y-Yes.." I managed out.

"Good… I brought you some food. I decided to maybe let you free if you decide to be a good boy for once." Bakura said.

It sounded like he meant it, but I could never be sure with him. It was almost as hard as even _trusting _him. I bit my lip, not wanting to upset him. I didn't want to get hurt again. I ate some of the food he gave me, but I felt a little sick at the sudden food in my stomach from being gone so long without it. I threw up some of it on the floor. I blushed, hoping that I didn't piss him off by that happening.

"It's ok… That can be cleaned easily. Try to eat a bit more, creampuff." Bakura said.

"I'll try." I replied hesitantly as I took a little more.

It was hard, but I managed to keep most of it down. I leaned back. I steadied myself against the coolness of the wall. The room was still a bit dizzy. I closed my eyes, trying to get rid of what lightheadedness I still felt. It wasn't an easy thing to do. That's all I can really say about it. I wish this whole thing was just a dream. I wish none of this happened, but that probably wouldn't happen because of how Bakura is.

"Better?" He asked after a while of the silence we had been in.

"Yeah, a little." I replied.

It was still hard to think Bakura was being kind of…nice. He usually wasn't like this unless he wanted something from me. If he didn't want me to see Yugi, that was hard. No one could control love. Not even spirits could do that. I noticed that my wounds had been healed but there were scars left behind. I wonder when that happened. Maybe he did it when I was passed out.

"Good." He said.

He was just watching me. It was a little unnerving. I wasn't sure if he was thinking of what he was going to do next or something else. It was always difficult to decipher which it was.

"Umm, Bakura?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Bakura asked in response.

"What's going to happen now?" I asked him.

"Well, we shall head home now.. The Pharaoh and his boy have left. It's just you and me now.." Bakura replied with a smirk.

This only made me uneasy. What was he planning? I doubted it was that simple.

"Bakura…is something wrong?" I asked, too weak to get up on my own.

"Nothing…" Bakura replied with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

He went over to pick me up into his arms. I curled up. I was still nervous about this whole thing. Surely he had more of a plan than getting on my good side. I wonder what his true intentions were.

"Sleep, Yadonushi… You'll be home when you wake up." Bakura said.

I hesitantly closed my eyes. I felt so tired…. Oh so tired, I needed to rest. I let the thoughts of dreams take me under.

**BAKURA'S POV **

Ha, I can almost laugh at how easy it was to fool my little hikari. It's so amusing to see that he still trusts me somewhat. Ah…what…is this? Damn it! It….it can't be…

"_**Thief, have you forgotten what I had taught you? Have you grown…soft for that pathetic excuse for a light? I told you, you can only trust me…. Don't you still trust me?" **_The voice of the demon spoke in the recesses of my mind.

I sighed. I was hoping he would have been gone by now. I guess I was wrong. I thought over his words. It….made sense.

"_**Yes…Master…" **_I replied.

"_**Good thief." **_He said with a smirk.

"_**What was it you needed of me?" **_I asked.

"_**There are many things I NEED you for. What I WANT you to do, is to deal with that hikari of yours or I will do it myself." **_The demon warned.

"_**Yes…Zorc…I will deal with him." **_I replied.

"_**Good, I shall take my leave. I trust you will not fail me." **_The demon said before his voice vanished from my mind for now.

Good thing he finally left. I really hated how he messed with my emotions all of the time. I sighed. Can't that demon just tell me in blatant terms of what he wants me to do without doing something that would most likely affect me later. It wasn't something I should really be thinking about. Though I was as I went back to my Yadonushi's home. I might as well keep him here for now. I'd deal with him later. Even though I had been given orders to do so, the demon didn't say when I had to do it. He just said to do it or he would take over. I shivered at the mere thought of him taking over me again. I hope it wouldn't come to that. If it did, I'm not sure what would happen.

I laid Ryou down on the couch. He would probably be waking up at some point. I didn't expect him to wake up right away from getting back to his house. I sat down with my legs crossed on the ground. I would watch him until he woke up. What? Haven't you ever had someone watch you in your sleep? I'm a spirit, so it's not a hard thing to do. I don't always need to sleep you know. Though I do need it from time to time. There wasn't much to do besides that. I guess I'll just think about what my next move will be. Oh little Ryou….you're never leaving me…


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN

**Exile **

**CHAPTER SEVEN **

**RYOU'S POV **

I slowly came to after the long time I had been asleep. I was a little afraid of what my darker half might be up to. I shivered at the thought of something worse than I had already faced occurring. I have wondered why he's like this. Maybe he would tell me at some point. I noticed that there were sheets underneath me. At least I was in my own bed.

"Welcome back, Yadonushi." The dark voice of Bakura said from somewhere in the room.

"Ah! Don't do that." I scolded at jumping a bit from the suddenness of his voice.

I was rewarded a chuckle from him.

"But it's fun to scare you at times." Bakura said with a smirk forming on his lips.

I just glared at him. I didn't have time for whatever he wanted from me now. I heard my stomach growling. I needed some food. I rose to my feet. I staggered back and almost fell. Bakura steadied me.

"Thanks, Koe." I said with a sheepish smile.

Bakura just nodded. I was still a little hesitant. I didn't know what might be going on in his head. I wished I knew what was bothering him so much. Maybe I might be able to help. Or not depending on whether he would even let me in. I looked up at him. I wasn't sure about how to ask this. He stared back down at me. I tried to look away. I didn't really like it when he stared at me like I wasn't anything.

"What?" He asked.

"Bakura….why do you seem troubled?" I asked carefully.

"Yadonushi, it is not something I can tell you about. I can tell no one about it! No one!" Bakura yelled.

I flinched at hearing him shout at me. I cowered a little, prepared in case he was going to hit m. It was just on instinct from being around him so much.

I backed up a little bit. I didn't like that look he was giving me. It usually meant he was going to do something that would be some sort of 'lesson' I'm supposed to learn. I glared at him.

"Really Ryou? Do you honestly think you can stand up against me?" He asked with a smirk crossing his lips.

I didn't want to have to deal with him. I wasn't sure how to respond to his question. I stayed silent.

"What? Nothing left to say?" Bakura taunted.

"I don'tI have anything left to say. You've already control my life." I muttered to myself, hoping he didn't hear me.

"And your death." Bakura remarked casually as if it were no big deal that he controlled everything.

I glared at him. I hated this. I knew there was no way out of this relationship. I had a feeling I was stuck with my darker half who was being controlled by something. He may not tell me, but I could tell he was being controlled. There was a poison in his soul that I could feel in my own.

"You don't control anything about me." I said, knowing it was a feeble attempt against his strength over me.

He narrowed his eyes slightly at this. His lips were drawn in a frown. It seemed as though he were thinking something over. No doubt it was which way would be the most effective against me. I was a little afraid of him. I had to admit that to myself. It was hard not to be when it came to Bakura.

"But that's where you're wrong, little hikari." He said in a low tone.

I tried to back away from him, but noticed that I couldn't. Something held me there. I noticed that it was his shadow magic that held me where I was. I struggled against the bindings. I wasn't planning on giving up anytime soon.

"H-How am I wrong?" I asked.

"In many ways you are. Though I don't have the time nor the patience to tell you." Bakura mused, a knife twirled in one hand.

I looked to the knife in his hand. It seemed to have fresh blood on it. I stiffened a little. I wonder whose blood is on it this time. I hope it wasn't Yugi's. I was too afraid to ask the question. I could see a gleam of amusement entering his eyes. I had a feeling this wasn't a good thing.

"You're wondering which person's blood is on this, right?" He asked.

I didn't respond. I don't think I was able to with the tension between us. I wasn't sure what I could say to answer his question. I had a feeling I knew the answer to his inquiry though. I just didn't want to voice my worries.

"It isn't..." I trailed off, not sure if I could finish that sentence.

"Oh, but it is." Bakura assured with a smirk on his lips.

I glared at him. I hated when he just did this to mess with me. There were better ways than torturing my best friend. I didn't have many friends thanks to him. I can't let anyone close in fear of them getting harmed. That is all because of him. No one else made me feel that way. I hated not being able to be close to any of my friends. I didn't have a lot. The only ones I had were Marik and Yugi. Maybe Jonouchi, but that one was questionable.

Sometimes I thought that being with him was a prison. There was no escape, and no end. It was an interminable relationship. I don't think i can even call it a relationship.

He could see the troubled look in my eyes. He probably knew what I was thinking. His lips were drawn into a frown. He seemed to be thinking of something. I wasn't sure what it was now that he thought of. I looked down. I didn't want to have to deal with him looking at me the way he does. My fists were clenched at my sides. I didn't care if I got punished. I just wanted to get away from him. Even though there was probably no escape from someone like him. There usually was always a way. Maybe Yugi might have a suggestion or two if I told him my situation.

"Bakura..." I started, but was afraid to finish asking when he looked at me sharply.

"What is it, Yadonushi?" The thief asked.

"Can I go see Yugi?" I asked nervously.

"I guess, but come back later. I'm not done with you yet creampuff." He assured.

I felt relief wash over me. Maybe there was soemthing in the thief I may have overlooked. Either that, or he was just planning something worse for me later. I rose to my feet. I exited the house. Now, to see if my friend can help.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait. I have been busy with starting up classes. And with work starting soon, it will be harder for me to update. I will be able to write during the weekends. There just won't be as many updates as it has been so far. I hope you who read this chapter enjoyed it. Until next time, Ja Ne... **


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT

**Exile **

**CHAPTER EIGHT **

**BAKURA'S POV **

I had let him go this time. Though I had something planned for when that brat returned. He still hasn't recieved his punishment. And I, still needed to obey zorc's orders. It was unfortunate. It's not easy having to go by listening to a demon for your entire life. I'd suggest no one should try doing it. Though that depends if you want a demonic being controlling your lfie and taking over you whenever he decides to. I sighed at the thoughts running through my head. I should focus on what I planned on doing to my Host. Maybe I should try playing hang man with those friends of his. That suggestion made me smirk. That would be too easy though. I needed to think of soemthing better. I couldn't let Ryou fall for someone else. I had already lost my family. I had no intentions of losing him. It wasn't because I had feelings. No, that was far from the reason of why I did this.

Sometimes I love the way I do things. I smirked once mroe at knowing what would hurt him most. He should be getting home at some point. I had a plan. I went to where I knew a passageway would lead underground. I went down the way I knew. Only those who were the keepers of the underground catacombs knew these as well. I had a feeling it would not be hard to find the person. I walked swiftly in search of him. It was not long before I saw spiky blonde hair.

"I finally found you." I muttered.

"What do you want?" The psychopathic blonde asked with his eyes narrowed slightly.

"I need you to help me with soemthing." I answered, not revealing anything.

He rose a brow. He wondered what i was talking about. Though he had a feeling he would be told in due time.

"If I help you with whatever you need me for...what do I get in return?" He asked.

"That depends on what you want." I answered simply.

"Do you still have him?" The blonde inquired.

"Yes..." I replied calmly.

"Then you know what I want." The blonde answered as it seemed we had come to an agreement.

"Alright then." I said.

That seemed to be the end of our conversation. There was nothing left to say. I felt as though I should leave. Though I did want to talk to the blonde while my Yadonushi was at Yugi's house for the time being.

"Do you still have that blonde under control?" I inquired.

He scowled at me. "Yes, of course. What? Do you think I can't handle my own hikari?"

"Sometimes I think you don't. You really should try wearing down on his defiancy." I suggested to him.

He smirked at this. Though he had been trying that with the tomb keeper. It was hard to think of the best way with Marik having already been through a life of torture and pain. That only made it all the more fun for him to break him.

"I have tried many different ways of doing that." He answered. "Though he is a stubborn one. I shall give him that."

"Indeed he is." I agreed as I would know since I had teamed up with Marik a while back during the days of Battle City.

"What did you use to do to him?" He asked me.

"Oh...what I did...I made him experience his past over and over again." I told him with a fiendish smirk crossing over my lips.

"And that worked?" The blonde inquired.

"To an extent, yes." I replied.

My methods may be cruel and ruthless, but I have my reasons behind them. Sometimes they may be without a reason to back it up. That all depended on what i was dealing with.

"Was there anything else you needed to talk to me about?" Malik asked.

"No, but I do need to kill some time while I wait for my Host to come back." I replied casually.

"You know you can stay down here as long as you like. I've told you that before." The assassin pointed out.

"Very true." I agreed.

The two of us were uncertain of what else to say. We had come to terms of what each of us wanted. It wouldn't matter what little Ryou wanted. He would have to accept it either way. His fate was sealed as far as I was concerned.

**_"I have made up the plan."_**I told the demon that inhabited my mind.

**_"That's good. I knew you would not fail me.."_**The demon answered in what could be called a pleased tone.

**_"Have I ever failed before?"_**I asked dryly.

**_"No, now go to whatever you're doing. I know you'll deal with that pathetic excuse for a light."_**Zorc said before leaving my mind.

At least he's pleased. That maens I can continue with what I have in mind. Let's see what little hikari thinks when I have a friend visit him.

"Malik, you know what to do right?" I asked him though I had no doubts that he knew.

"Yes... Why would I not?" The assassin asked with sligth annoyance.

"Oh...I don't know. It's hard to tell with you at times." I teased.

He rolled his eyes at me. He knew what I had told him to do. I had a feeling he would enjoy this errand. I wasn't the only one who wanted my hikari. There was mroe than one.

**A/N: Yeah, this is turning into a bit of Deathshipping. I think it's going to be a mix of Tender/Death. Those are the main ones. I started off with Tender and implications of Heart. Though Death is a definite on happening.**


	9. CHAPTER NINE

**Exile **

**CHAPTER NINE **

**RYOU'S POV **

I had walked all the way over to the Game Shop. I knocked on the door lightly. I waited patiently outside for either Yugi's Grandpa to respond or Yugi himself. I was a bit nervous. Well, I had a right to with everything that has happened so far. I hoped he was alright. I hope that he was not harmed too badly by my darker half. I sighed at the thought of that dark entity that controlled my life. The door swung open. The shorter teen looked up at me.

"Hi.." Yugi said. "Is soemthing wrong, Ryou?"

"Yugi... I need to talk to you." I told him. "May I come in?"

Yugi moved aside. He ushered me into the house. I stepped into the door.

"What was it you need to talk about?" Yugi asked when we were sitting on his bed across from each other.

"I need some...help." I answered carefully.

"With what?" He asked, raising a brow.

"With...Bakura." I said.

He furrowed his brows. He knew what I went through. He had to deal with that sort of thing from his own dark half. He wasn't sure how he could help at all though. He looked to me. He seemed uncertain with what to say.

"Ryou... There's not that much I can do." he admitted.

"I know. I just needed to get away. You're the only one i could go to." I told him with a sheepish smile.

Yugi placed a hand on my shoulder. He looked up at me. He knew what I went through. It was very tedious. I just wanted to get away from all of the things that were going on. I had a feeling things were only going to get worse.

"You can stay here as long as you need to.." He assured me.

"Thanks, Yugi." I said softly.

He smiled at me as he hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him. I sighed in contentment. I wish I could just stay here, and not have to worry what I'd be coming home to. I closed my eyes. i was so tired. And then, I drifted off to sleep.

**MALIK'S POV **

I watched the two from where I stood. I smirked to myself. Just wait, Ryou. Your life is going to get much worse with me in it. I looked around the building. I scanned it for an easy entry. Good, there was a window open. I climed up to slip inside it. The room was dark. It was during the night I did this. Darkness was my friend and ally. I jumped down to land lightly on my feet. I walked in silence. I crept forth to where I sensed the little kitten. I looked to the two curled up together. It was almost hard to break them apart. not really though. I am anything but soft. Call me if and you'll die a slow and painful death. I grabbed the white haired teen from where he slept. I noticed the other boy was stirring. I punched him to keep him knocked out. I could not afford anyone screwing with my plans.

I held the teen in my arms. I slipped out of the window again. I padded down the street until I found the passageway. I stalked down to my home in the underground. If the thief wanted his light back, all he'd have to do was come down here. I went into one of the rooms. This one was a favorite of mine since it was where I tortured my victims until they nearly died. I chained him to the wall. There was dried blood caked on the walls. Entrails were splattered on the ground. It was an acrid smell, but I never cleaned up this room. It was one i rarely did that for. I leaned against the wall across from the chained boy. i would have to lie in wait until he woke up. I wouldn't have to wait too long.

A ltitle while later, Ryou started to stir awake. He blinked a few times. He looked around. Clearly, he was not at Yugi's anymore. A shiver of fear slid down his spine. He almost threw up at the sight of the room and the smell that permeated the air.

"Well, well, look who decided to wake up." I taunted with a smirk crossing my lips.

I wore a cloak with the hood hiding my face. Though my lavender flecked crimson eyes showed. They glowed ominously in the darkness. My longer than normal canines flashed when i smirked. It was similar to Bakura's, but a bit crazed which was to my liking. I was one born into insanity. Saneness never crossed my mind. It never came anyways.

"W-Who are you?" He managed to utter from his lips.

"Who am I you ask? I'm your worst nightmare." I answered simply.

He shivered at the response. Good, he should be afraid. I would be worried if he weren't. I wonder what i should do with him. There were so many ways. It was hard to choose at times.

"W-Why am I here?" Ryou asked, feeling uncertain about me.

"Because...you have been a bad kitten." I answered simply.

He rose a brow. He wondered what i had meant by that. It's a good thing he does not know of my intentions. That just makes it all the more easier to torment him. And I knew many ways of tormenting litttle ones like him.

"It's amazing to think... You're supposed to be Bakura's light half.." I murmured.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked with his brows furrowed.

"Many things." I answered vaguely.

"That says so much yet so little." He remarked dryly.

I slapped him with the whip that I had formed out of the shadows. I glared daggers at the impudent boy. He would learn that it wasn't a good idea to piss me off.

"Watch your tone." I snarled at him.

Ryou merely glared back. He was not going to back down to another one of the darkness. He already had to deal with Bakura. he didn't want to have to deal with another one.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"You'll know soon enough. But for now, let's see if I can break through that defiance of yours."


	10. CHAPTER TEN

**Exile **

**CHAPTER TEN **

**BAKURA'S POV **

I had watched what had happened to my Host. It was amusing. Mainly to hear hs screams, and see his blood drop down from his body. I had a feeling there would be more than just that. I rushed off. I still needed to do something. There was still that….pet of mine to ddeal with. I had a feeling he was probably still asleep at his home. It was still during the hours of the night. I ahd the shadows on my side. I knew that it would be mre child's play to complete this. Though the real plan was far from over. There was still so much to do before little Ryou knew the same pain as me.

I entered the Game Shop. The place was still dark. There were no signs of light. I went upstairs to where Yugi's room was. I had seen my Host there often enough to know the ocation of it. I entered, making no sound as I moved. I grabbed him none too gently. I am not a gentle person. I wouldn't be King of Thieves for being gentle. I vanished within the ddarkness. Back to the underground dungeons we shall proceed with the plan there.

I went into a room across from where the psychopath was tormenting Ryou. I knew this was not going to be hard. It never was all that hard with these pathetic lights. I wrapped the chains around him. I cannot have him escaping, can I? It would ruin all the fun if he did that. I wonder how Malik is doing with breaking his pet. I'd let him play with little Yugi soon enough.

I decided to go over to see how things were progressing. I might as well while I'm waiting for the boy to wake up. I smirked at the sight when I entered the torture chamber.

"It seems you had more fun than I thought you would with my Yadonushi." I said calmly.

"Indeed I did. He was very defiant at first. It was not before he succumbed to me." Malik murmured with a pleased expression upon his face.

"That's good." I said. "It's time to proceed to the next phase of the plan."

Malik nodded in agreement. He knew what I meant. We still had so much to do.

"Good. Now, time to steal some souls." I said, feeling the demon that lives in my head growl in excitement at the prospect of souls.

"Indeed it is." Malik said in agreement before we left the two in their cages.

We crept out of the underground atacombs. Malik led the way since I didn't know these ways all too well. He knew them better than me since he grew up in them. It always helped having a psychopathic assassin as a best friend. In my opinion, it does. Screw those who think differently.

We went through the darkened streets. It was time to collect the ones we needed to collect. I suggested to the blonde that we go after the Pharaoh first. He merely smirked at my suggestion. I had a feeling he would. He hated him as much as I did. It was time for revenge. And revenge is so sweet after all this time.

He had a hand on the head of the Millennium Rod. The blade was unsheathed. We weren't going to kill him yet. It would be better if those two weaklings watched their friends and loved ones die in front of their eyes.

I had a knife in each of my hands. Oh how I loved knives. They were a man's best friend. Or rather, a thief's best friend. Besides the assassin. Knives were always a plus.

We stealthily went into the Pharaoh's room. He seemed to be in thought. What was he thinking of? And why should I even care about that.

"Malik….why is your host with him?" I hissed.

"He's been with him for as long as I've known." Malik whispered back.

I glared, my eyes narrowing at this. I should have known that the tomb keeper would be with him. I just didn't want to see it with my own eyes.

"Come on, we can get both of them while we're here. We'll need my hikari soon enough." Malik suggested to me to break me out of my thoughts.

I gave him an appreciative look. I nodded. We had a job to do. I ouldn't let my thoughts or even my feelings get in the way of what I truly wanted. The two of us went at the other two.

"Malik?" Marik asked upon seeing his darker half.

"Miss me?" He taunted, Rod in hand to use if necessary.

The other blonde narrowed his eyes. He growed in annoyance. He really didn't want to have to deal with his other half. "Not really."

"Good answer. Now either come with us willingly which I doubt you will do or I shall take over your mind. It's very easy to make you my mind slave. You've done it willingly before." Malik said with a smirk.

Marik became annoyed at the other's words. He was tempted to throttle the assassin right where he stood.

"Fuck off." The tomb keeper snarled.

"I'm afraid we cannot do that." I said casually.

"Why not?" The pharaoh inquired, his posture on the defensive as he didn't want Marik to be harmed.

"We aren't explaining anything to you." I sneered.

He merely glared in response. He withdrew his short sword. If he was going down, he'd go down in a fight.

Marik unsheathed his Millennium Rod. The Ishtars seemed to have more than one. I wouldn't expect anything less. This would be an interesting battle. But the real question is, who will win?


	11. CHAPTER ELEVEN

**Exile **

**CHAPTER ELEVEN **

**MARIK'S POV **

Atem and I stood in offensive stances. We were ready to fight. I was not exactly sure why these two wanted us. We had nothing to do with the other dark halves. We were perfectly happy by ourselves until they interrupted our happy fun time.

"Is there a reason why you want us?" I asked my yami and Bakura.

"Well, it's simple really. It's not like we'll explain it." Bakura replied with mischief glinting in his eyes.

"Why can't you tell us?" Atem demanded of the thief.

"I already said that Pharaoh." Bakura replied with a knife twirling in one hand.

"I think we're making the little Pharaoh mad by not explaining things." Malik said with a crazed look.

I backed away at seeing that crazed look. That insane look in my yami's eyes usually meant something bad was going to happen. Either that, or he was going to kill someone. My hackles rose in preparation to fight the two dark halves alongside my lover.

"Well….it seems it will have to go this way…" Malik said with a smirk with the Rod in hand that had the blade unsheathed.

Bakura had knives in hand to use. He threw it at Atem which sunk into the skin. It embedded itself there to dig in further due to the power of the shadows.

Atem winced, but didn't back down. He was far from over or bending down to these two. He had a stronger will than that.

Bakura smirked. He knew it would take more than one dagger to take down the Pharaoh. That is why he always kept a large amount of them on hand. Most of them formed from the shadows. It was kind of half he had on his person, and the rest formed from the darkness.

"Why can't you just leave us alone?" Atem asked as he held his short sword in a clenched fist at the hilt.

"Because…..we have plans for Ryou." Bakura answered simply.

"What have you done with him?" Atem demanded to know.

"That's for us to know, and for you to never find out." Bakura spat as another knife was driven into his skin.

"Now, time to say hello to the Shadow Realm, Marik." Malik snarled.

I wasn't going to back down so easily. He smirked at knowing that fact about me. He knew everything about me since he was first conjured in my head. I glared daggers at him.

Our Rods clashes, the metal sparking with our ambitions. Both of us were intent to win. Only one would be the victor in this fight.

I had a feeling the Pharaoh and I wouldn't be able to hold out against the two. I was afraid of what the two would do to us. The trouble was that I don't think I could hold out against my own darkness. And I knew that he would overtake me either way if I lost or not.

A gash sliced across my face. It was probably going to bleed out where it had cut.

"Bastard." I hissed.

He just smisrked at me as he says, "You know me. If I weren't a bastard, I'd get worried I wasn't myself."

Dizziness overcame me. I suddenly fell to the ground. There was too much blood. I was fading. Was this going to be the end?

Malik hovered over me. A gleam of triumph came into his lavender flecked crimson eyes. He knew he had won. Now, for the final blow.

He leaned down. His face mere inches away from my own. My vision was swimming in and out. There was darkness taking over. If only…if only I could see the Pharaoh one last time. The only last image I had was of the psychopath of the past.

"Is it time for bed?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, hikari. It's time for you to go nighty night." Malik said before plunging the Rod deep into my chest.

I let out a guttural sound. The blood choked me. I couldn't breathe. Everything went cold, and then I was gone.

"NooooooooooooooO!"


	12. CHAPTER TWELVE

**Exile **

**CHAPTER TWELVE **

**BAKURA'S POV **

"One down, one to go," I say darkly to my partner in crime.

"Yes, and the Pharaoh looks so shocked. It's priceless," Malik replied in agreement.

"I know, that's why we did it in the first place," I comment in reply.

"How dare you!" Atem exclaimed at the two.

"Very easily," I replied casually. "Did you expect any less from us?"

Atem glares in hatred. He was tempted to charge at me. He knew this was a bad idea, but his emotions conflicted in his eyes. He knew he shouldn't try to kill me, but that was the irony in this situation.

He rushes at me. I smirk, blocking him with one of my many knives.

"You've met your match, Pharaoh. Now, it's time for you to die!" I yell at him though what I felt inside was quite the opposite.

"No I haven't," he argues parrying my blade with his.

"Malik, while I deal with him….go fetch little Yugi," I told him.

Malik left swiftly. He saunters off in order to find the little runt. It wouldn't be long….till everything I've worked for finally comes to completion.

"Now, to deal with you, my Pharaoh," I said with that sinister smirk crossing on my lips as I advanced towards him.

Atem was tempted to back away. He knew he probably should. Then again, he is dealing with me after all. He does know this. He raises his sword ready to defend or attack. He watches me carefully.

It is time for us to fight. I know that this isn't what was meant, but it must be done in order to finish what I started. Nothing could stop me. Not even the one I loved could stop me from what I planned to do.

"You know, it doesn't have to end like this," Atem tries to tell me.

"No, it is too late. It's too late for you. It's too late for everyone!" I shout at him.

Atem furrows his brow. His eyes clouded in confusion. He wasn't sure of what I meant. They'll see in due time of what I meant by those words.

He parries my blade. It was starting to get annoying that I couldn't land a hit on him yet.

This goes on for a little time. I didn't want to kill him. I couldn't….I can't…

I felt something. My eyes widened at this. I felt the dark energy pulsate in my veins. I knew this would need to end soon. I rushed up behind him with a blade in hand. I hit the hilt against the back of his throat.

"Ahhh!" Atem shouts in agony before he blacks out.

I then drag him off by his hair. I throw him into a random cell in the shadow realm. I lock the cell before noticing Malik was standing behind me.

Yugi is blindfolded, a gag in his mouth to keep him quiet. His bonds tight enough he wouldn't get out. Even though Yugi wasn't one with the skill to get out of them anyway.

"I brought you a present, Bakura," Malik says to me.

"Good, it was about time. Now get the other one," I told him.

"I already did that," Malik replied.

"Since when?" I asked.

"Since shut up," Malik answered simply.

My eyes narrowed a bit at this. Though I brushed it off for now. I dragged the two lighter halfs into a cell across from where Atem was.

"What now?" Malik asked.

"Oh, I don't know… What do you think?" I snarled.

"I didn't think we'd get this far," Malik stated.

"Well, you thought wrong then. Considering it's us you're talking about," I told him with a little annoyance.

"Yeah, you're right," He says after a few moments.

"How about we play a game?' I suggest.

"What's sort of game?" Malik asked.

"A game where the one who wins dominance gets to tie up the other," I whisper huskily in his ear biting down on the flesh.

Malik shivers. He nods in agreement to the terms. I tackled him to the ground before pinning him in place. He struggles, but he can't get out of my hold now. I wouldn't let him either way. I had no plans of being tied up. Besides, it was a lot more fun seeing him in bonds than me.

"Looks like you failed the game," I taunted down at him.

"Shut up!" Malik replies with a glare.

"No, I don't think you can. You'll be the one screaming my name when I'm done with you," I snarl at him.

"I'd like to see that happen," he retorted.

"It will," I told him as a promise, not a threat.

I brought out another knife. This one a clean one. I always prefer to use a fresh one with what I do. I use it to slice off his clothing. His bronze skin bare to me. I looked down with lustful eyes.

I knew this would be fun. It was something I had been waiting for quite some time. I knew he would be mine. He had no say in the matter. Though I doubted he minded either way.

"Let's get started, shall we?"


	13. CHAPTER THIRTEEN

**Exile **

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN **

**MALIK'S POV **

I watched the two behind bars. A smirk crossed my lips upon knowing what would happen. I held a syringe in one hand. I doubt Bakura knew of what I was doing. I don't think he knew what was going to happen after I did this. I unlocked the door. My feet padded silently into the dimly lit room. They were still sleeping. Good, that maant I wouldn't have to worry about them asking questions. I stabbed the hypodermic into both of them. I let half of the liquid pour into Ryou's veins first before moving over to do the same to Yugi.

I waited with little patience until the last dregs of the toxin left into their bloodstream. I disposed of the needle. I knew that the thief could probably sense my underhanded deed. I wasn't sure of myself why I did this. I wasn't sure what had caused me to poison the two lights. Maybe something had snapped inside of me. That could be it, and it wouldn't surprise me if that was the reason behind this.

I sat against a wall knowing the effects would take place in due time. I would try to be patient to wait for their demise.

Footsteps could be heard from down the corridor. That must be the thief returning. I rose to my feet going to meet up with him. It was too bad the thief would figure things out too late.

"What….did you do to them?" Atem croaked from the other cell.

This question made my footfalls pause for a moment. I took a glance back at the Pharaoh.

"What do you think?" I asked in response. "You didn't see what happened, so you wouldn't know."

"Answer me," he said as he was trying to sound strong when he was weak at the moment.

"Give me a reason why I should tell you anything," I replied giving nothing away which was easy for someone like me.

It looked like he was about to say something. His mouth opened once, before closing. He had nothing to say to me.

"That's what I thought," I muttered before continued the short walk to where Bakura was waiting for me.

"Did anything happen while I was gone?" Bakura asked casually from where he stood only a few inches away from me.

"Nothing much has happened so far. The brats will be waking soon enough. That Pharaoh of yours is awake though," I told him. "Anything else you'd like to know?"

"No, that is it," I replied lying through my teeth.

He rose a brow, but didn't ask about it. I mentally cursed myself at noticing he probably caught me lying to him. A slight spark of nervousness came over me, but I hid it well. I wasn't going to give myself up that easily. It didn't matter either way since he didn't know what I had done. I scrutinized his face to see if he noticed anything peculiar about me or the two back down in the cell. He held a look of mild indifference towards me. He seemed calm for the time being which meant I had nothing to worry about.

"Is there a reason why you're staring, Ishtar?" The thief asked after a few moments of the silence that had fallen between us.

"Huh? No," I replied as I averted my gaze from his.

"Shall we go check on them?" He offered.

"Might as well," I reply casually

I pivoted on my heel to return back down to the cells that I had left only a few mere moments ago. Bakura was hot on my heels going down the steps into the dungeon room we were keeping the three ice in their little cramped spaces.

Bakura's eyes narrowed upon seeing what had happened to the two lights. He glares at me. I cast him an uncaring look. He probably knows what I did. Too bad, he can't do a thing about it. The Pharaoh probably doesn't know what happened to his lighter half and Ryou yet. They would find out eventually.

The two were weak. Their faces contorted in pain. They had been coughing up blood for the past couple minutes or even a half hour. It was amazing either of them were still alive at this point. I could tell that the toxin was doing its work. They would slowly and infully die by the poison I had injected into them earlier. They would be ripped from the inside out. Their internal systems shutting down one by one.

The silence was broken by their whimpers. Bakura gave me an accusing look. I knew he would never forgive me for what had happened. I also saw a hint of suspicion in that gaze of his. Maybe he thought something else was amiss. Then again, I never wanted to kill Ryou in the first place. That gave him the first part to be suspicious about.

Their screams soon reverberated through the corridor. Atem startled to attention at hearing Yugi cry out. He was concerned for his other half's wellbeing. He could feel it too. He could feel his other half's inner systems deteriorating. It made a ball of rage rise up inside of him. He knew I had done this. There would only e Bakura, but the theif didn't know as much about poisons than I did. He knew….and I knew….there was more to it than just the poson. Something else was happening within . We knew it would end up in us fighting. So be it. If he wanted to avenge his little light, he could for all I cared which was very little.

Let's see how he deals up against the King of Assassins.


End file.
